The Light that Binds
by ChaosreigN
Summary: Follow Kairi in her search for her missing sisters to complete the 'key to the door' and win her freedom. Of course, it comes with a price. This story is three part and connected to A War Within and Darkness Calls.


Sora and Riku stood around me, blocking my view of the windows. Hundred of heartless were outside, feasting on the hearts of the town people. Blood smeared the walls and windows as screams could be heard all around our hiding place. I was stuck, frozen from the fear. Every time I traveled to a city there would be an attack. More people would die. The blood of the innocents was forever on my hands.

I began shaking as the screams increased.

"Dammit," Riku muttered, a frown setting on his face. "Where are the soldiers when we need them?"

"I could-"

"No," Riku spat at Sora before he would even suggest going alone. Sora, though always willing to help, was terrible at fighting with his keyblade. Riku was the best option for killing the heartless, but he would never put me in danger by leaving me alone with just Sora as protection. I attempted calling my own keyblade, a skill I use to possess a long time ago. My hand was shaking to the point that even if I could call it I wouldn't be able to hold it.

When did I lose the skill to call my own blade? I tried thinking back, to distract myself from the noises of the slaughter outside the door to the small shack we were in. Luca and Naminé had been with me. Lucerna called hers first. It was a beautiful black blade with a purple gem in the hilt. The blade had worried uncle, but brought her much praise from father. Naminé's was a mix between dark and light, with sharp spikes coming off of it. Mine was mostly white, with color around the hilt and blade. It was beautiful and perfect in my opinion, but father had little interest in it, and in me.

The screams outside began dying down as the sounds of metal scraping against metal began.

"The soldiers are here," Sora proclaimed, smiling his goofy grin. I nodded smiling very slowly. It was forced. I felt personally responsible for this massacre. It only happened because I wanted to go out and see my people.

I stood on shaking legs, taking cautious steps towards the door. There was something here, I could feel it's dark, suffocating presence.

"We should wait a few more minutes." Riku placed his hand on my shoulder. My heart clenched at his touch.

"Right," I nodded, taking a step away from the door. There were still heartless everywhere, I knew that, but with the soldiers finally here they would be eradicated soon.

The heartless are filthy creatures that feed on the hearts of innocent people. They keep to the darkness, attacking most towns only when I'm around. Killings have tripled since Lucerna, Naminé, and father disappeared.

My hands clenched into fists at the thought of it. Father left me here, alone, without anyone else. Uncle Eraqus was the only one left to take care of me.

"How much longer do you think it's going to take?" Sora asked, placing his hands on the back of his head. His unruly brown hair was sticking up at all angles.

"Sora it's not like it's easy getting rid of a town full of heartless," Riku shook his head, his silver hair reflecting the sunlight coming through the window.

"I want out," I said, feeling my chest tighten again. I took a deep breath, calming my nerves. Lockdowns like these happened too often to me for me to feel comfortable with it. On top of that I couldn't help my feelings for Riku. Bein cramped in a space this close to him made me light headed. I wasn't allowed to feel this way, I shouldn't feel this way. It made me sick knowing I wasn't allowed to act on my own feelings, only on the wishes of others.

"Kairi you know we can't-" Riku began until he looked into my eyes.

"Then don't follow me. Say you lost me in the confusion," I placed my hand on the doorknob.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?" He sighed and summoned his keyblade. It was mostly black and shaped like a batwing with red edges. It always reminded me so much of Lucerna's blade.

"If I behaved Master Eraqus would see no need for me to have bodyguards," I flipped my hair over my shoulder, forcing nonchalance. Sora and Riku sighed before following me out of the small shack.

Hours passed, and after being dragged back to the Land of Departure I stood before Ansem. He was handsome, with long silver hair and burning yellow eyes. He was also my betrothed. It was a farce, Uncle Eraqus' attempt to bind the two kingdoms of light and dark together. Ansem pulled me into his arms, and I stifled the urge to barf.

Ansem smelled different today. Instead of smelling like sweat and blood it was almost a pleasing smell, like roses. He tilted my head up and pecked me on the cheek. I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to consume mine like he normally does. When he didn't I slowly opened my eyes he was staring at me with his bright yellow eyes. They were glowing now, much brighter than usual.

"I heard about the stupid stunt you pulled in the village today," his grip on my chin tightened. "It would be unwise to pull something like that again." His usually blazing stare was colder than ice.

"And why is that?" I glared back at him.

"Because someone in my kingdom is planning to have you killed. You should watch your steps, little princess." He let go of me, smiling a devil's grin.

"And by someone in your kingdom you mean..?" I left the question in the air as he continued looking at me.

"If I knew do you really think I would let these raids continue. They are targeting you, and won't stop until they have you." His words always wrung with a sincerity that made me concerned. He was darkness incarnate. The only good in him was a small sliver of light inside of his heart that I could barely see. Some days it was stronger than others, like now. I sighed.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I turned away from him, walking towards the window of my room.

"Stay here. The castle is large and you have plenty of room to roam and stretch your feet."

"This castle is a prison and I've walked every inch of it twice." I studied the familiar tiles on the floor. They had swirling designs and hearts etched into them, flowing seamlessly throughout my room and into the main hall.

"Then walk it some more. We need you safe." He stepped towards me and pulled me back into him.

"Yes, M'lord," I muttered. He kissed me on the top of the head and pulled away, his heeled boots clicking against the tiles as he walked towards my door.

"Be good until I return," he said before shutting the door.

My hand turned into a fist at my side and I bit into my lip, drawing a small amount of blood. I hated him. I hated being touched by him. I hated that my entire future would be spent with him, and planned by him.

_Not if you open the door_. A voice floated into my head. It was airy and light and all too familiar. I shook my head, looking up and out the window towards the large expanse of greenery in the courtyard. It was Naminé's voice, but a little heavier and darker. Her's, but not her's. I started hearing it shortly after my sisters disappeared.

In order to open the door I needed to find them.


End file.
